


Наблюдатель

by Vodkyrie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dead People, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkyrie/pseuds/Vodkyrie
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Наблюдатель

_ Восемь месяцев назад. _

—  Зачем вы это делаете, мистер Холмс? — Впервые Лестрейд решился озвучить вслух вопрос, который не давал ему покоя последние пару лет.

—  Люди, не зная, что за ними наблюдают, обычно демонстрируют некие неожиданные свойства, Грегори. — Холмс насмешливо посмотрел на мужчину. 

— И какие же свойства демонстрирую я? — Лестрейд облокотился на капот машины и выжидательно уставился на Холмса-старшего. 

— Грегори, право слово, не думаю, что вам они неизвестны. — Майкрофт отвел взгляд и постучал кончиком зонта по асфальту.

— А разве вам самому не интересно узнать верны ваши наблюдения или нет? 

— Думаю, я могу узнать это другим способом,  _ Грегори _ . — Лестрейд видит, что к Майкрофту уже вернулась его самоуверенность, поэтому ухмыляется и немного подается вперед. 

— Каким же,  _ Майкрофт _ ?

Вместо ответа старший Холмс сократил между ними дистанцию и поцеловал детектива-инспектора,  _ своего _ детектива-инспектора. 

_ Ноябрь 20… _

Старший детектив-инспектор Скотланд-Ярда Грегори Лестрейд мерил шагами гостиную особняка на Белгрейв-сквер.

— Два месяца прошло, а я все никак не привыкну. — Грегори нервно провел рукой по волосам. — Знаешь, это так странно, знать, что больше за мной никто не наблюдает. Я имею ввиду, эти твои камеры видеонаблюдения, которые поворачивались мне вслед,  _ незаметных  _ людей в костюмах, которые оказывались в пабе, кофейне, даже в супермаркете в отделе с туалетной бумагой. Уверен, тебе докладывали, что мы с Джоном иногда играли в игру “найди шпиона в пабе”, дурацкая игра, на самом деле, но если найдешь парней из ми-5 больше, чем противник, то не будешь платить за выпивку. — Лестрейд горько рассмеялся. — Я часто выигрывал, наверное, твои миньоны считали, что иначе ты разозлишься, а, может быть, я им просто нравился. Сейчас уже неважно. Всё неважно. — У Лестрейда к горлу подкатил ком. Он замолчал.

Чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться Грегори прошел на кухню: горячий сладкий чай всегда действовал на него лучше любого успокоительного. 

Первый глоток чая обжег горло, так что Грег закашлялся. 

— Кхх...— он постучал себя по груди. — Черт, я теперь даже чаю не могу нормально выпить — все время обжигаюсь. С тобой такого не было. Помнишь, как мы сидели на этой кухне по ночам и пили чай — ты свой жутко дорогой зеленый чай, как всегда без сахара и с лимоном, а я какой-нибудь чай в пакетиках с парой ложек сахара, я помню, как ты драматично вздыхал, когда доставал его из шкафа, а я только смеялся над этим. — Грегори сделал еще один глоток и обхватил чашку руками. — Господи, Майк, если бы ты видел меня сейчас...— Первая слеза упала в чашку с чаем, следом за ней вторая, а после Грегори уже не сдерживал себя и плакал навзрыд. 

— Я вижу тебя, Грегори. — Бледная тень Майкрофта отделилась от кухонного стола. — Я наблюдаю за тобой, любовь моя, и забочусь о тебе. — С каждым словом Майкрофт все ближе подходил к Лестрейду, пока наконец его призрачные руки не коснулись плеч Грегори. — Даже после смерти. 


End file.
